1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to magnetic sensor assemblies and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved magnetic sensor assembly wherein a pole extension magnet has a permanent magnet disposed within a recess therein and a pick-up coil disposed therearound for providing output signals proportional to variations in the magnetic flux emanating from the pole extension magnet.
2. Prior Art Statement
Although various types of magnetic sensor assemblies have been proposed and employed in the past, the only known application of pole extension magnets of the type disclosed herein is shown and described in the co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 708,120, filed by the same inventor and assigned to the same assignee.